Dalila Collins
Dalila Collins 'is currently one of the Anubis House residents. She was born in Ancient Egypt, 3553 BC. Her parents are Set and Ammut who are gods in Egyptian Mythology. When Edward freed her from the Lake of Fire in the Egyptian underworld, she started to become a resident in Anubis House, alongside her best friends, Zane, Jafari and Annabel. Edward helps them fit in and they become close friends with him, which causes Patricia to become jealous. When Sibuna finds out that Dalila, Zane, Annabel and Jafari have to represent one of the Egyptian gods from the gateway ritual, the Song of the Gods, so they could get Horus' artifact, the Staff of Wisdom back in the right hands, they become members of Sibuna. She began a relationship with Zane a few weeks after they met, but they didn't get reunited after she sacrificed herself to save the world from Ra's evil brother, Apep. They still love each other, and soon get back together when they became students at Anubis House. Background When Dalila was a young girl, whenever she made friends, Set would sacrifice them for her cult. Therefore, everyone was always afraid to become friends with Dalila. One day, she saved Jafari from Apep, when he was causing him pain. Dalila met Annabel when Jafari introduced her at the Temple of Horus in Nekhen. The next day, she was on her way to see Annabel, when she met a boy, Zane standing all alone. He revealed to her that girls always run away from him because they think he's a "monster." Soon after, she introduced him to Annabel and Jafari when she was her way to visit them in Nekhen and they all became fast friends. She comes across as a sweet, intelligent, and gentle person, but when she's around Zane, she is very smitten, strange and quirky. Dalila has natural wavy blonde hair and brown eyes, but when she gets to Anubis, Jafari disguises Dalila as a teenager with ginger hair and blue eyes. Death On March 1, 3553 BC, when Dalila had just finished visiting her mother, she sacrificed herself to save the world from Apep, after he was destroyed Dalila was stuck in the Lake of Fire of Duat, the Egyptian underworld. Dalila never reunited with her lover, Zane or her best friends, Jafari or Annabel before she had died because Zane had already died in battle, Jafari was never seen again and Annabel was already murdered, but Dalila said anything to anyone so Ammut thought she left the underworld, safely. Relationships '(2011-present; Best Friend, Lover, Boyfriend) Nina's diary: ''"Wow, you have a nice face and you are really tall and strong."'' Fabian was the first person to be nice to Nina when she arrived at the house. He had a love at first sight.They always sneak out together to try to figure out the mystery of the house, sometimes along with Amber to begin with, but it later becomes a more group thing. Fabian offered his robe to her when she was cold. It has been written in Nina's diary that she thinks Fabian is "geek-chic" and he's sweet. It is always hinted that in season one that they like each other more than friends and Amber called them "Romeo and Juliet." She and Fabian go to prom together after he finally asks her without being interrupted. She once kissed Fabian on the cheek when they solved the riddle, and in the series one finale she claims she loves him after he switches the elixir, and they finally kiss after being crowned prom king and queen. They are dating in series two but find the couple thing difficult. They break up early on in the series due to preferring being best friends,but they both regret the break up. Nina gets cursed by Senkhara, who's punishment is to punish, resulting in Nina accidentally giving Fabian severe memory loss, and then Fabian gets taken down to the cellar, where Nina almost failed the Song of Hathor when Fabian didn't blow his horn. Fabian tells her he wants to get back together when the curse is lifted but she falls asleep. They both dream about kissing at the masked ball. At the real masked ball, Fabian kisses Joy, believing her to be Nina. Nina sees, and thinks Fabian has fallen for Joy. She runs off, crying. They seem to have returned to being best friends, but still have feelings for each other. Fabian does his best to protect Nina, and was devastated when his instructions at Senet caused Nina to disappear. At the end of the series two finale, they share a dance with the song "Perfect Day," the same song they danced to at prom when they had their first kiss. They get back together and share another kiss. In Season 3, Nina asks Fabian in a letter to move on, since she isn't coming back to the house. Their relationship shipped name is Fabina. When Nina comes back in House of Taken, Amber reveals at the end of term dance, they get back together at the end of the book. 'Patricia Williamson' (2011-present; Former Rival, Ex-Roommate, Close Friend) ''' '''Nina's diary: ''"Patricia's probably the meanest person I have ever met."'' Patricia hated Nina in the first few episodes, even pouring water all over Nina, but it was only because she thought she had replaced her best friend, Joy as her roommate on purpose. She bullied her because of this. Patricia tricked Nina into the attic, and then locked her in after saying it was an "initiation". As the season progresses, Patricia throws out the hostility she has towards Nina and has become one of Nina's closest friends. Patricia apologizes to Nina in an attempt to trick her into giving up her locket to a private investigator, or so she thinks. Patricia, after seeing her source Rufus being kidnapped with Nina, comes to accept that Nina's innocent. When Patricia gets Rufus back, Nina's the person she phones. During Joy's disappearance, they acted like best friends. Their friendship even got to the point that Patricia consoled Nina when she thought Fabian was going to ask Patricia to prom. In series two, due to Joy's return, they have grown apart again, but Patricia still tells Joy it was wrong to kiss Fabian when Nina obviously still likes him, showing she may still think of Nina as one of her closest friends. Their friendship shipped name is Patrina. 'Mick Campbell' (2011-present; Friend) Nina doesn't really know Mick, but she helps Amber's problems that are about him and comforts Amber after their break up. She waved goodbye to him when he left for a couple days for a sports scholarship. The two are barely ever seen together or talking to each other. Mick tackles Fabian after hearing Fabian's going out with Nina, but its not true. Mick asks Fabian what he thinks about the new girl when Nina first joins the house and teases him after starting to suspect Fabian may have a crush on her. Nina and Fabian tried to double date with Mick and Mara, but couldn't several times. Their friendship shipped name is Mina. 'Amber Millington' (2011-present; Roommate, Best Friend) Nina: ''"If anything happened to Amber, I'd never forgive myself." '' Amber and Nina seem to be very good friends, who are always hanging out together. They are also roommates after Amber fights with Mara. She helps Nina find the clues. Nina also thinks that Amber is sometimes a genius and is also smarter than they give her credit for. Nina helps Amber with her problems with Mick and comforts her when they break up. Amber blames Alfie for Nina and Fabian breaking up, but Nina doesn't blame him. Amber loves the idea of Nina and Fabian together and says "poor Nina" when she thinks Fabian likes her. She supports them as a couple. Amber told Nina that Patricia was looking through her stuff, risking getting water spilled on her. Amber is very loyal to Nina. Amber was the only person Nina told when she saw Fabian kissing Joy, and Amber confronted him for her, not allowing him past to see Nina and told him he had hurt Nina; she was obviously furious because of it. Amber has proven to be a great friend to Nina later on and would do anything for her. She is shown to miss Nina after she doesn't come back in Season 3.Their frienship shipped name is Namber. 'Jerome Clarke' (2011-present; Friend) Nina thinks he's a jerk and a goof. Jerome is suspicious of her ever since Alfie joined Sibuna. In the finale, they seemed to be much closer since Jerome was seen to protect and help Nina a few times from Rufus, asking her to do the same in return. Jerome asks Sibuna for ideas and seems relieved when Nina's the only one to come up with something. She decides to accept him into their Sibuna meeting and Jerome's happy. Jerome steals Fabian's poem for Nina, making things worse between them. However, the two were led on different paths although the stories led up and they came together to finish the second mystery. Their friendship name is Jerina. 'Mara Jaffray' (2011-present; Friend, Former Frenemies) ' ' Mara was the second nicest person to Nina. She suggested that they give her a warm welcome. The two girls never really hang out. Nina even offered to talk to Mara when Mara needed to talk to Patricia but couldn't find her. When Amber thinks Fabian likes her, Mara tells her Fabian likes Nina and everyone knows it. Mara and Mick want to double date with Nina and Fabian, but Nina and Fabian can't, because her grandmother was in town and they were also preoccupied with Sibuna. In House of Taken, Nina was a little cold to Mara because she wanted Fabian back, but Mara and Fabian were hanging out too much that Fabian didn't notice Nina's emotions to him. Fabina get back together and Mara and Nina become friends again. Their friendship name is Nara. 'Alfie Lewis' (2011-present; Close Friend) ''' '''Nina: ''"You're such a big kid."'' She thinks that Alfie is a goof, but a good friend. But things didnt go well when she accidentally gave Alfie an herbal mixture she had taken from the cellar, after he was shaken and scared. Nina once stated that she knew she couldn't trust him. Nina goes into the cellar to try and save Alfie, and is the only one brave enough to open the cupboard to find him. They developed a friendship after he joined Sibuna. Alfie and Amber double dated with Nina and Fabian, leading to Nina and Fabian's break up. When Amber accuses Alfie of ruining their relationship, Nina insists it wasn't his fault, defending him. Nina also looked after him when Alfie was turned into a 9-year-old boy due to Senkhara's curse. Their friendship name is Nalfie. 'Sarah Frobisher-Smythe' (2011; Friend, Affiliate, Ally) ''' '''Nina: ''"She was our only hope!"'' Nina has gone to Sarah for help multiple times. When Sarah was younger she looked like Nina. Sarah thinks that Nina is the Chosen One, so she gave her the Eye of Horus and told her some secrets about the house. Nina is the only person Sarah doesn't act like a helpless old lady to, and Sarah revealed her true name to Nina. Nina has a dream of Sarah's spirit telling Nina to continue with the quest without her and Nina wakes up, knowing Sarah's dead. She attends her funeral. Sarah leaves Nina a box of her possessions to help her. Nina cried when Sarah died. Throughout Season 2, Nina has been shown to call for Sarah when she needs help. Their friendship name is Narah. 'Joy Mercer' (2011-present; Former Frenemies, Friend) ''' Nina and Joy aren't very good friends, mainly because of Nina's relationship with Fabian and Joy's crush on him. Joy was jealous of Nina when she sees Nina and Fabian together in season two and immediately tried to step in on her relationship with Fabian. In the Season One finale, Joy jokingly told Patricia that Nina had better watch out but she actually meant it. Joy was happy after Nina and Fabian broke up, and asked Fabian to a movie date but Fabian rejected her offer because he still loves Nina. When Nina saw Fabian kissing Joy, thinking it was her, she ran off, upset and told Amber. Later, Joy told Nina that she had no intentions of stealing Fabian and trying to make it Jabian unless there was no Fabina anymore although Joy took Nina's mask and because they were wearing the same dress, fooled Fabian into kissing her. Nina tells her there isn't, but obviously still loves him. Joy wrote a cruel article on Nina on the school website, bashing her, and claiming how she should get her scholarship revoked. They seem to be on good terms, now that Joy is no longer pursuing Fabian and she helped with the final tasks, even declaring them as "just friends" when they finish the Senet Task. Joy hugged Nina when her and Fabian got back together. Nina also seemed distressed when Joy appeared to die, even though she was okay. Their friendship name is Jina. Eddie Miller '(2011-present; Osirian/Protector, Friend) ' Eddie is the new American bad boy in series two. Nina flirts with him when he first arrives and is nice to him to begin with, possibly because few people were nice to her when she began at the house. Eddie smiled when he recognized her American accent and told her it was the best thing he had heard since arriving. They don't interact much, but their flirting to start with made Fabian jealous, as he and Nina had recently broken up. Eddie is Nina's Osirion, so he seems to be protective of her. He runs out of the room, claiming he needs to help her, paving the way for a close bond between them. They had contact in the summer between Season 2 and 3. Eddie and Nina have to be kept apart in Season 3, which is why Nina isn't coming back. Their friendship name is Neddie. Gran '(1995-present; Grandmother) ' '''Nina: ''"Me and my Gran are really close."'' Nina's grandmother, known to her as Gran, raised her after the deaths of her parents. They are very close, and because of this Nina is very good with old people, like Sarah. Nina cried on the phone to Gran when she was still new and bullied by Patricia. Gran stayed with Nina at the start of season two before moving to London to be closer to her. Gran helped Fabian with his relationship with Nina. Nina was very upset when Gran was the timepiece and was glad when everything went back to normal. Her Gran gets ill again in Season 3 and Nina stays home to take care of her. KT Rush '(2011-present; Good Friends) ' House of Taken is the first time Nina and KT have met, since there both in Sibuna, they seem pretty close. 2011: Events in the Fanfiction, "House of Taken": At the beginning of Chapter 4, Nina comes into the Business Studies classroom late on the first day back in Term 4. It was revealed the true reason the Osirian and the Chosen One had to stay away from each other was because Ammut could possess her and leave the tank room. Nina becomes the Sibuna leader again and tries to help Edison get his powers back. In Chapter 6, she figures out her parents are not actually dead and is the daughter of the new caretaker and Victor's son, Anthony Martin and Business Studies teacher, Miss. Denby. In Chapter 12, she still wants Fabian back and gets a little jealous when Mara and Fabian are hanging out. In Chapter 24, it was revealed she had met Harriet, her aunty. In Chapter 27, Edison helps Fabian get Nina as a date to the dance by playing the song he wrote for her. "You I See." In Chapter 30, Amber revealed to everyone Fabina are back together. Trivia *She is from Cleveland, Ohio. *She was the only international American student until Eddie arrives. *She is one of the three founding members of Sibuna, the others being Fabian and Amber. *Nina's birthday is July 7th, the same day as Joy's. She is twelve hours older than Joy. *She and Joy have both shown interest in Fabian. *She is one of the three girls Fabian has been rumoured to have romantic interest in, the others being Joy and Patricia. *She and Harry Potter share similarities, such as both believing their parents were killed due to a car crash, both attend British boarding schools and have special objects (Harry: wand; Nina: locket). Both also wander in the night, and are both Chosen Ones and have great friends who help them cope with mysteries and issues. *She is from a royal Egyptian bloodline since Jerome mentioned the Chosen One is from a specific bloodline. This bloodline is her Amneris and her lover, King Tutankhamen. *Her locket has no power in other hands but it seems to have an eerie magic ability to open secret places around the house that aid in the search, though only when she (or the Osirian) uses it. *She has been roommates with two people, Patricia and Amber. *She is left-handed. *Her life (along with the lives of Fabian, Alfie, Amber, Patricia, and her grandmother) is bound to the Mask of Anubis. In order to find it and de-curse themselves, they had to finish seven deadly tasks. *She's fluent in French. This helps her out when Mrs. Daphne Andrews was about to give her and Fabian detention, but Nina spoke French and impressed her to get out of detention. *Since she is the Chosen One, she has the power of Medium-ship, which is to talk to ghostly entities: Sarah Frobisher-Smythe, Senkhara, Robert and Louisa Frobisher-Smythe, and Victor Rodenmaar Sr. *She is called the 'Paragon'. *Meridian was mentioned to be an old family name in her family. *Because Sarah was also a Paragon, that could mean she is related to her in some way. Also, Sarah was also a Chosen One, with Rufus as her Osirian. *She and Fabian Rutter dated on and off during Season 1 & Season 2. *Her Astrological Sign is Cancer (The Crab, like Joy's)